Saviour
by CloudXStrife
Summary: In which they surprise everyone with their sudden relationship and in which they get more then what they expect of each other.


**A/N- So this is my first story for this fandom. I have to say I'm really only going to be focusing on Mike because I want to give him some love! This is a Miketana fic that I made purely out of boredom since Glee has been on hiatus. Before you read I would like make clear that I love Brittana but I wanted a change of pairings that involved one of the lesser developed characters. Also there is a little cussing here and there not much, but thats expected since Santana is in this story. **

**Disclaimer-****Glee does not belong to me. It belongs to its rightful owners and I am no way getting anything out of this.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Saviour<span>**

The doors exploded with a deafening blow as a small brunette emerged, rushing to her locker. Ripping off her spring coat, Rachael threw it carelessly in her otherwise neat locker. She shoved her necessary textbooks and writing utensils into her bag and dashed off down the hallway, cursing herself as she looked to see that she was even tardier then she had originally thought.

"Stupid alarm" She mumbled to herself. She blindly rounds a corner and is obstructed with another being. The brown-haired girl is on the floor rubbing her elbow where the cold tile floor had been waiting to greet it.

She looks up to see white spotless sneakers and in those shoes were a pair of smooth tan long legs, which seem to glow and sparkle in a way she would only envy. Accompanying the legs was a short red skirt that should've been illegal, fluttering around the thighs from the impact they had both endured.

Santana looks down at the smaller girl with an unreadable expression and arms crossed over the top of her Cheerio's outfit.

Rachael tenses. Out of all the people to accidently bump into, it had to be the biggest bitch of them all; Santana. She holds her breath and waits expectantly for the torment to begin.

But then slowly, the dark-haired girl lets a small smirk grace her lips, not a malicious way to Rachael's utter amazement but one more of contentedness.

"Watch where you're going Berry." She gives one more look at the girl parallel to the floor before breezing her way past the fallen girl, her slick, sleek ponytail swinging moderately with each stride taken.

Rachael lets out a long breath in gratefulness and begins to pull herself up off the floor. She looks around a little confusedly, trying to figure out if this was an alternate reality. Santana had been acting unconventionally nice for weeks now. It was strangely out of place for such a person as Santana, who was the kind of person that takes pleasure in other's sorrows.

Rachael wasn't the most observant person, but she held the fact in her hands that ever since Santana and Mike had started dating, Santana seem to calm down a bit. Instead of cussing and snapping at everyone, she held a little bit of humanity in her now that Rachael never thought she had. The pairing was weird to say the least. But if it kept Santana from running around cutting heads off, then she was nothing but supportive.

She's leaning against the line of metal doors, engrossed in her theories when Santana's voice is heard distantly from down the deserted hallway.

"By the way _Hobbit_, you're late for class." Santana snickers a little and disappears up a staircase.

The shorter girl looks up to see that class was indeed halfway done. She scrambles towards the direction of her classroom with a little smile gracing her lips despite her probably going to get detention for her tardiness. The Latina was tolerable now and it was most likely due to her new toy.

Mike Chang and Santana Lopez? She would have laugh at the suggestion of such a crazed idea a few weeks ago. Now she couldn't imagine the two ever being separated, otherwise the well being of everyone was in jeopardy.

Nope, Mike and Santana was definitely a good thing.

* * *

><p>They're walking into the choir room from several hours of classes when Finn abruptly stops.<p>

Their entwined hand prevents her from moving forward and she is jerked backwards. She turns to her boyfriend.

"What?"

Finn with his typical lost puppy dog face nods his head in the direction of a couple seated very comfortably with each other.

Rachael follows his gaze and isn't surprised to see the tall lanky Asian seated in a plastic red chair. Santana is seated next to him with her bare legs across his lap, she's whispering something into his ear and when she pulls back with a devilish grin, Mike lets a light blush grace his features.

Rachael turns back to the clueless goof that was her boyfriend. "What?" She repeated this time, like she had no idea what was wrong with the scenery.

Finn looks at her incredulously. "Those two" He makes a discreet hand gesture at the pair that Rachael has to roll her eyes at "are making me sick."

She pulls him to take a seat at the front row. "They're dating now; they can do all the lovey-dovey stuff together."

"Of course they can, but not in front of me!"

Rachael looks over at him with slight amusement at his discomfort. "Is little Finny scared of a little PDA?" She responds in a baby voice and pinches his cheeks, which causes him to scowl and squirm.

He rubs his lightly red-marked cheeks. "No." She looks at him expectantly. "It's just...I can't believe they're together." He leans over to lower his voice. "I mean its Mike and Santana. I never would've thought they would have gotten together." He stretches and wraps an arm lazily around her. "I don't know how he's lasted her bitchiness these last few weeks. I would've went running by now."

Rachael opens her mouth to reply but is cut short when Santana cuts in.

"I heard that Hudson." She smirks at him. "And that's why you're not hitting this up." She turns back to Mike beside her. "But you are aren't you?" She coos coyly at Mike, before winking at his rapidly heating face.

Several people around them are coughing awkwardly, trying to clear the uncomfortable air Santana always seems to create when talking about her very active sex life. Mike wants to just fade into the background like he's so used to doing.

Rachael elbows Finn's side, gathering his attention. "Don't screw it up for them. They're good for each other." She looks at the pair a few levels above her from the corner of her eye.

Finn had to admit, things seemed to be much less tense and drama-free without Santana there to stir things up for her own entertainment. He thinks back to the previous years where everyone had to endure Santana endless rampage and he shudders. The girl literally scared him like nothing ever had before.

He smiles, the pair was way out there, but who was he to question it when the result of it was nothing short of a miracle, when he and the rest of the school were free of the murdering sights of the feared Santana Lopez.

He grins at the aspect. "And good for everyone else."

* * *

><p>If someone had asked any student at McKinley High School, what their biggest fear was they would have reply with the same answer.<p>

Santana Lopez.

Ever since the blow up last week, Santana had been on a killing spree. This new, reborn Santana would've made the old Santana look like a saint. Faces did not walk by without colourful ice dripping off of them. People parted the halls like the sea whenever Santana walked through; those unlucky enough to cross her path were thrown recklessly into walls of solid steel. No one was safe. Footballs players that planned to slushie an unsuspecting victim had their own slushies ripped out of their hands and dumped over their air-filled heads.

But the one event that had everyone convinced that Santana Lopez had gone completely insane was when one of the Cheerios was beaten by none other than Santana herself.

No one knew exactly what had happen, but some witnesses say that Santana confronted Lisa (the unluckiest girl) and went absolutely berserk. It had taken Quinn, Brittany, Sue, and Coach Beastie to pry Santana off the poor girl.

Granted she got off lucky with only a fractured nose and a few scratches and bruises.

Upon hearing about this, Mercedes replied. "The girl deserved it."

At Kurt's appalled look at her approval of violence, Mercedes explains.

"I mean she made a move on Mike, while knowing that Santana was with him." She slams her locker closed and struts, in diva-like fashion down the hallway, Kurt closely by her side.

"But it's Santana, Mercedes." He adjusts his feminine bag and pulls out a comb to run it through his neat hair. "Everyone knows that she doesn't have a steady boyfriend, just people she fools around with. Mike is no different from all the others."

Mercedes nods in acknowledgement of the fact. "I guess you're right. It happened with Puck." She manoeuvres around a crowd of kids standing in the hallway as she catches up with Kurt.

They make a detour towards class and they spot Santana down at the other end of the hall. She's furiously shoving books into her bag and she smirks creepily as she slams the locker shut, obviously taking pleasure of the violent metallic clang, startling nearby students. Her skirt sways as she stomps up to the school's second level, screaming at the freshmen that got in her way.

They're silent for a moment, taking in what they had just witnessed. Santana was looking angrier by the day. Sure she got pissed off pretty easily, but what they had just seen was not just a pissed off Santana, but a hurt-ridden one, sort of like she was just pissed at herself.

"Well _that _never happened with Puck."

"Do you think..." Kurt trails off.

Mercedes shakes her head. "...she actually likes Mike?"

The two divas turn to look at one another. "No way. That's ridiculous."

They forcedly laugh it off and walk to class each with the same thought on their minds.

_It didn't really seem that ridiculous at all._

* * *

><p>Everyone was looking forward to Glee. Usually it was for the love and passion they all had for the club, but today it was just to see how Mike and Santana were around each other since they had broken up.<p>

They cautiously poke a head in one by one before deciding that a war wasn't going on. It wasn't a surprise that they were on polar opposite sides of the room; Mike sitting at the top right corner and Santana on the bottom floor left.

The rest of them tried to be sucked into their own conversations about anything other than the two people who were currently ignoring each other but found themselves giving each Mike and Santana not-so subtle glances .

Quinn stumbles around her, flailing around and almost catching Santana's face with a right hand. This causes the notoriously hot-tempered Latina to _freak out._

Some could have sworn that they had heard her growled before she turned in her seat and started firing. "Barbie, are you blind or just plain fucking stupid? Steps are up here." She gestures towards a set of small platforms "Next time use it before you take off my head you dumb bimbo."

Quinn, never one to back down, gives a cold glare, but even she knows that she doesn't stand a chance with a Santana this bitchy. She quietly retreats to an empty seat beside Sam.

The others, seeing a sample of her rage, stop their respective conversations in fear that they might somehow end up on the short fuse of the Latina's.

Mr. Schue strolls into class that is quiet. The air is thick and tense and he's just waiting for something to blow up.

Little did he know he wouldn't have to wait long.

* * *

><p>They are all paired up and on the floor dancing a waltz or something classical with a 1, 2 step rhythm to it. It was only out of pure coincidence that Mike and Santana ended up as dance partners. No one wanted to pair up with Santana as they were afraid that if they accidently stepped on her foot, she would return the favour and <em>accidently<em> step on their face.

There is an upbeat tempo to the oldie song Mr. Schue has on and everyone is dancing and laughing as they prance around completely off rhythm. A tall Asian and his Latina counterpart however were dancing step for step, eyes everywhere but on each other.

Santana had to curse herself for having that tingling feeling run up and down her spine as his hand was gently rested on her lower back.

Mike's palms were sweaty and shaking as he embraced her. He dared take a glance at her and he had to let a small grin fall upon his lips. Even though he was the reason for her raging state, she still looked as beautiful as ever. He sighed, knowing that they had to figure out the situation.

He twists his neck in order to catch her dark eyes. "San, can we talk after?"

She narrows her eyes. "No." She huffs out.

Unfortunately for the girl, Mike had grown used to the death glares after months of being together and was not the slightest bit fazed.

She rolls her eyes and pulls out from his warm embrace, gracefully leaving.

He stands alone for moment looking up at the ceiling at the difficulties that his ex-girlfriend gave him.

He follows her out the door, unbeknownst that all eyes were on him.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Artie whispers to Tina.

"I got no idea, it didn't look good though."

Everyone had stopped dancing and was now very interested in the mystery that unfolded before them.

"Aww man. Changster's done for!" Puck whines out, like he's the one in pain. "Santana is going to rip him limb by limb."

Everyone is gathered around, the guys placing bets about who's going to win.

Rachael gathers herself. "Guys, I think we should let them work it out for them-"

She is abruptly cut off as Santana's voice is heard down the hallway. "No! Just screw off!" It is then followed by a slamming door.

Rachael looked torn. She knew they should be given the privacy and space needed, but _that_ just sounded so interesting, so intriguing. She had to decide. "Uh maybe we should go follow them." She pauses to think of an excuse. "You know just to stop the violence if there is any." The group nods eagerly and looks over to Mr. Schue for permission.

Mr. Schue was not one to get involved in the personal lives of his students. It was an unwritten rule that teachers were not to get involved more then necessary, but even he had to admit that the stories he had been hearing all morning were all very intriguing. So with great reluctance, he quickly pokes his head out the door before scoping out the deserted hallways.

"Well...I wouldn't want either of them to get hurt..."

The group rushes toward the entry way all at once, Mr. Schue following along, discreetly.

* * *

><p><em>Damn that girl was stubborn as hell.<em>

He pushes some stray bangs aside before he opens the double doors, leading down to the auditorium.

"Santana" He calls out, his voice echoing off the darken walls.

She ignores him and picks her pace up, her Cheerios' skirt swaying furiously around her thighs.

It isn't until that they're on stage that he finally catches up with her.

"Santana" He grabs her bare arm. To his relief she stops, but keeps her back to him. "Will you...can we just talk?"

She spins around, her eyes set ablaze. "Talk?" She questions incredulously. "You want to talk?"

He nods, unnerved by how the vastness of the room seem to make it that she was surrounding him.

"Okay we'll talk. We were at that party and while I was off somewhere, you decide to go suck face with some cheerleader." She's yelling at this point.

He quickly defends himself. "She came onto me. I stopped it."

Santana bitterly laughs, finding nothing humorous, and her hand shaking with anger and withheld tears. "After you saw me coming." Her stance tightens up.

He takes measured steps towards her. "You know that isn't true." He grabs onto her hands. "Please, just listen to me."

Santana rips away from him, taking hard stomps backwards, easily putting distance between them. "No. You're such an asshole Chang."

He flinches from the use of his last name. They barely ever used last names with each other unless it was playful or if they were seriously pissed.

If Mike was truly honest with himself, he would say he only kissed back because he had witnessed Santana's notorious flirting going full force with a certain hockey captain. He wasn't stupid. He knew what he was getting himself into when he first started dating Santana Lopez four months ago. It wasn't exclusive, he could do what he wanted and she could do what she wanted. It wasn't like he would ever cheat on her anyway; he wasn't that kind of guy. But somewhere down the line he actually fell for the hot-tempered girl.

He thought she felt the same.

His guilt turns to anger, anger at her for doing this to him, anger at himself for letting himself think of her differently. "Oh you would know." He snorts. "You don't exactly have the cleanest of reps at this school Lopez." He bites out venomously.

He instantly regrets it as soon as it leaves his mouth. It was something she told him out of trust. Even though she thrived on her bad slut reputation, it was all an act. She had done things in the past she wasn't proud of and she had regrets for them. She did not need to be reminded of her past. She wasn't that slutty bitch anymore.

She would have plastered on her usual venomous smile if it had been anyone else, who had said it, but it wasn't just anyone, it came out of the mouth of the one person she thought would not judge her. Instead her eyes widen in surprise for a split second before it is replaced with a scowl and stony gaze. She takes quiet timid steps towards him and looks up at him through glossy, tear-rimmed eyes. "Fuck you." She barely whispers.

Her voice cracks and he knows she is on the verge of crying and he even wants to call himself an asshole right at this moment. Making a _girl cry_; His mother would be ashamed to call him her son.

He attempts to wrap his arms around her but is forcedly shoved off.

He attempts to clear the awkwardness and avoids looking at her pain-ridden face. He pushes his own emotions aside in order to say what was needed. He sighs. It kills him to say it because he really put everything into this relationship. He had really tried. But he knows his efforts were in vain because this fling or whatever she wanted to label it as was never going to work for her. He swallows and wills himself to say what he all along wanted to avoid. He had to put on a facade at least for now. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. With Puck you never cared. With Puck you hardly ever batted an eyelash at the things he does. With Puck-"

He is abruptly cut off as she steps up to his towering frame and her small fist meets his face. With a loud crackling blow, Mike bites the inside of his cheek to keep from cursing. He swears he can hear a few gasps from somewhere among the rows and rows of empty seats but blames it on the ringing in his ears.

"You are not Puck." She says before turning back, and walking to the exit door.

Mike watches as she stops and turns around to face him. She apparently couldn't hold it any longer because he spots a glistening tear drop reach her cheek and her lips quiver as she speaks. "And I'm not that girl anymore." She says this with defeat.

He is left with a stinging eye and his lonely thoughts as the door closes and echoes throughout the darken abyss.

* * *

><p>It takes about ten minutes, but Mike finally leaves.<p>

The other ten members of Glee Club breathe out a sigh of relief at the end of a dramatic scene and the fact that they weren't caught.

They sit in silence, absorbing what they had just seen fell apart in front of their eyes.

Someone sniffles and they all turn to look at Kurt with tears in his eyes and a handkerchief in his hand.

He glances back. "What? This was like a soap opera and I hate when they end it on a sad note."

Mercedes sighs, leaning back in her seat. "Someone should've brought popcorn." She mumbles.

* * *

><p>"Hey bud. What's going on?" Puck pulls a tucked chair out and sits down beside the tall Asian.<p>

Mike snaps out of his trance and gives a nod of acknowledgement to one of his oldest friends.

They are in the cafeteria with kids rushing around, carrying trays of food, wanting to get in a good hour of socializing before they attended their afternoon classes.

Puck makes sure the rest of their football buddies are deep into their own conversations before he starts an important one with Mike.

Mike however beats him to it. "Tell me about you and Santana." It's straight forward. Not that he really cared for the information. In fact he would rather not hear about the buddy-buddy relationship Santana and Puck had once ago created. No, he just needed the information.

Puck didn't know where this was going but if it was going to help his friend out he'll tell him every detail (excluding the unnecessary activities they often engaged in) of his and Santana's fling.

Puck gathers his thoughts before he starts. "Well we were on and off. We were never really together...just used each other when needed." He hopes he picks the right words. "I did my thing and she did hers, we didn't get more involved than that."

Mike nods, clearly understanding.

"You cheated on her."

It wasn't an actual question because it was Noah Puckerman he was conversing with, the guy that got his best friend's girlfriend pregnant.

Puck nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Well to be fair, we were never really dating. We just-"

"-used each other." Mike said blankly.

Mike sighs and turns so that he is fully facing Puck.

Puck has to stifle a chuckle because damn Santana has a hell of a right hook. He would've notice it immediately but since his left side was facing away from him, it wasn't until now that he notices darkening underlines of a black eye. "Dude your eye-"

Mike waves it off. "I deserved it."

Puck has to nod in secret agreement.

It's silent for a while and Puck knows that he's thinking it over. He begins to leave to let the stress-out boy have his alone time. However he is stopped as Mike speaks out clearly frustrated. "I just don't get it."

Puck tilts his head. "Get what?"

"Her motives, didn't she let you just screw away with anything in a skirt?"

Puck nods, unable to muster a response from his bluntness.

Mike shakes his head in confusion. "Then why the hell can't I do the same?"

Puck is inaudible for a few moments before he comes up with his only logical thought. "It's because you don't want to."

Mike raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

Puck looks around for a few moments, surveying the surrounding area before stealing an open bag of chips from a unsuspecting boy sitting nearby him. Mike rolls his eyes.

"Tell me" He throws a few chips into his awaiting mouth. "Did you want to make out with what's-her- face?" He questions knowingly.

Mike looks down at his folded hands atop the table. "No." He answers meekly.

Puck nods like he's known all along. "You know why?" He takes a sip from a random juice box to wash down the chips. "It's 'cause you are a nice guy Changster. One of the nicest guys I know in this god-forsaken school. You would never dream of looking at a girl yet alone sleeping with one when you are currently in a relationship."

Mike sinks down in his seat, his mother should've raised him the wrong way and then he wouldn't be having girl problems.

Puck pipes up again. "So why did you make out with that Cheerio?" He seems interested because the Mike he just described wouldn't have done it.

Mike's eyes harden for a second before it fades to its usual light brown swirls. "I saw Santana with one of the hockey dudes earlier that night." He gestures to a guy with hockey jersey on and a stick within his hand, around him were more oversized puck-heads.

"I see." Puck two and two together and rubs at the stubble on his chin, like it was his job doing this kind of thing. He suddenly stands up, pulling Mike up alongside him. "Come with me."

They're walking languidly across the crowded cafeteria floor towards the table full of hockey players, Puck is whistling causally the entire way. Mike has a feeling Puck does stuff like this regularly.

One of them notices the two of them approaching and pokes at the rest of his teammates alert.

Puck strolls up-Mike a few steps behind him- and throws up his right foot onto the table, his forearm hanging loosely as he appear to be bored.

"Hello Puck-heads, I see all teeth are still missing." He smirks at them, not noticing or not caring that they were all glaring death stares at him and his beloved sport of football.

Mike stands off to the side unsure where this was headed. He decides to let Puck take the lead since he was much more comfortable dealing with this kind of thing.

"The hell do you want Puckerman?" A tall, muscular male growls out.

Puck smiles sweetly at him. "Just wanted to know how you're taking the rejection."

His cheeks redden at Puck's obvious ploy to embarrass him. "You mean that chick from that party?"

"Santana." Puck provides

He waves it off, obviously not caring. He kicks loosely at the leg of the table somewhat angrily before responding. "Whatever. Chick is a prude."

_...A prude?_ Mike wonders unbelieving.

Puck taps his foot on the table, obviously waiting for more.

Knowing that the rival football jocks wouldn't leave he elaborates. "I flirted with her and shit" He looks at his teammates as if to tell them that he still had game with the ladies. "But she told me to fuck off and that she was taken." He laughs, as if it was no big deal. "I mean she wasn't even going to tease me a little, she was all business."

Puck looks over at an astounded Mike Chang.

"Dude she did that to you too?" A seated guy hops in on the conversation. "Just a couple weeks ago, I tried getting with her and I almost lost my arm for it!" He looked horrified as he re-lived the memories of that day where Santana hyper extended his arm for trying to get a little too close to her.

The group of hockey players break into an amused chatter about how Santana was no fun anymore.

He lets an easy smirk grace his lips as he listens to every single one of his teammates retelling their own stories of being shot down by the usually easy Santana Lopez. "Looks like I'm not the only one Puckerman." He shoots a pointed look at Mike, noticing him for the first time.

Puck lifts his foot off the table, signalling that his work was done. "Thanks losers." He says mockingly but in a tone of sincerity.

They are sitting back down at the table. It's quiet between them for a couple moments.

"You know as cool as I am." He starts "No one can be like me; I'm one of a kind." He grins toothily at Mike.

Mike nods, letting a small smile come on his lips.

Puck stands upright, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't me, Mike." Puck shakes his head. "If you were, Santana wouldn't be the person she has been these last few months." He lingers a bit, letting him absorb the overload of revelations before he squeezes his shoulder in a friendly manner and begins to leave.

"Puck" Mike calls out, his deep voice laced with appreciation. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." He sends a smile in Mike Chang fashion at him.

Puck nods, bumping fist with Mike in bro like mannerisms, he picks up a book that doesn't even look like he has ever opened and takes off, whistling in shameless appreciation at a few good looking girls along the way. Mike chuckles and shakes his head.

No...He wasn't like Puck and he was fine with that.

And now he knows Santana is too.

* * *

><p>Santana sighs slamming her calculus book closed. A couples of months ago she wouldn't have been caught dead with an open book in front of her. But Mike had changed that. Mike had changed her. The boy liked to talk about the future a lot and it got her thinking; what was she going to do when her high school career was over? She had figured, get a scholarship from her years as one of the infamous Cheerios and go to college.<p>

_What if that didn't work? _He had asked her. She waved it off at the time and promised that no college would pass up on her. But really as she got more comfortable with him and started spending more time at his house, she noticed that he was really school-oriented, always doing homework and studying before he gave himself time to actually kick back and relax.

She had figured it was an Asian thing and had unsuccessfully tried prying him away from it. She quickly realized that he wanted to become something in the world, something that was outside of Lima, Ohio. He didn't want his life to be restricted to just this small town.

It wasn't until then that she had also realized that that was what she wanted as well. So she started bringing textbooks and notebooks over to his house where they would study together. Sometimes while he was at his desk working away diligently, Santana would sit in his lap in silent frustration at some of the crap she had to learn. She wouldn't ask for help though for fear that he would judge her like everyone at school does. However he seems to notice on his own and he ignores his own studies and focuses on thoroughly teaches her the concepts.

Her average to failing grades raised to high tier marks that her mother and father had cried over once she had shown them the drastic academic turnaround. Warmth had flooded her chest because it was her first _real_ accomplishment since she learned to walk. Studying wasn't as bad as she had originally thought.

And besides the make out sessions they took in between studying kept her _very_ interested.

That was where Santana's mind was. Thinking over the things that had changed in her life since Mike Chang entered it.

The door to the library swings open and she spots the guy that was currently on her mind, approaching cautiously holding a cup of some sort of hot beverage. She has to stop a gasp from escaping because damn did she really punch him that hard?

"Hi" He says, giving her an unsure smile.

"Hi" She mumbles. She has ambivalent feelings for that calm smile he always has on because they are supposed to be pissed at each other, but all that smile does is fill her stomach with consuming warmth.

Mike shifts from foot to foot, unsure if he should sit down. He unravels the conflict and plops down on the seat across from the tanned girl. He pushes the Styrofoam cup towards her across the table and when she looks up at him questioningly, he grins.

"For you" He says gently.

Her eyes crinkle as she gets ready to reject his drink. Her harsh words are forgotten though as she looks in his brown eyes. Even after all these months, she still wasn't used to seeing someone giving her a look full of love and acceptance.

She softens a bit and decides to take a hold of the warm cup since he did get it for her. She takes a careful sip. Decaf with two sugars, one cream, and a bit of honey. Just the way she likes it.

Mike is quiet for a couple minutes, his head slightly bent downwards as his brows are knitted in deep thought.

"Well are you going to say something or did you just want to drop off some coffee?" Santana raises a curious brow at the stressed looking boy.

Mike looks up, his eyes that same light brown color. "I-I'm sorry" He says, his cheeks heating up from embarrassment of what he had basically called her the day before. "I never should've said it. I _never _meant it." He confesses.

Santana nods curtly, her lips in a firm line. "Okay."

Mike's eyebrows shoot straight up. "That's it?" He questions suspiciously.

Santana takes a long swig of the warm coffee. "Yeah"

Mike folds his hands on top the table. It's silent between them with the exception of a few lingering students chattering stealthily a few tables away. He can't wait anymore because there's a deep pain in his chest.

"What...about us?" He's scared to cross that line.

Santana bit down hard, her teeth grinding under the pressure. She had opened up to someone for the first time and it had ended in a mess. It was what had prevented her from opening up in the first place. If anything, she would take this as a lesson because however bad this had hurt her, Santana would not regret what they had had. She breathes out, wanting to get this out quickly. "I think it's best if we go our separate ways." She has to break eye contact as the glimmer of hope he had in his beautiful eyes get extinguished.

"San" He uses the nickname and she feels her heart clench. He's shaking his head, trying to make sense of this. "If it what I said..."

"It's not." She snaps, irritated. "You are just not the guy I thought you were."

She looks him up and down and realizes he's letting her words wash over him. She quickly picks up her books, wanting to get a quick getaway. She was not into this mushy lovey-dovey crap.

Mike is sitting there in frozen fear, not realizing what the route of plan was.

Santana doesn't realize that she's running down the hallway until she hears Mike's graceful foot steps behind her. She should've been used to his insistence by now, he never lets anything go.

He grabs a hold of her arm, his grip light but having a fiery effect erupt from where their skin contacted.

She stops, throws her arms in the air. "What? What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" She's screaming into his face and she's positive that she's disturbed every single class on the lower floor.

Mike being used to her sneers and murderous eyes, looks calm and unfazed; however he does have a look of last despair. "Just listen to me and when I'm done and if you still want to go then I won't stop you."

Santana didn't know how he got her against a wall of lockers, but she begins to pull away, wanting badly to leave and never look back.

His arm shoots out, trapping her in the confines of his muscular body and a wall of steel. "Please" He whispers.

She has to stop struggling because the look in his eyes are begging her, pleading with her to just stop long enough for him to explain himself.

She crosses her arms across her chest and leans back against the locker with a soft clang. He breathes out and he suddenly wonders why they're both breathing so heavily. He makes sure to catch her eyes before he starts.

"I know you're not that girl from last year anymore. I know that you're more than just your looks, more than what people perceive you to be. You're your own person; you could be anyone you wanted. You are sassy, sarcastic, and sometimes just darn right mean." She looks pleased at how he described her. He continues. "But you're loving, kind, smart, and...You fight with me all the time and I never win." He chuckles a little bit. "And I never want you to change who you are." Her eyes soften into chocolate pools.

He sighs, feeling a little light headed. "I'm that same guy you agreed to go out with four months ago and lately I've been changing myself because I thought I wasn't the right guy for you. I cheated us both." He shakes his head in disappoint in himself. "I never meant to kiss that girl to hurt you. The last thing I _ever_ want to do is hurt you."

His hands reach for her clenched ones; his eyes don't leave hers though. They refuse to break the intense emotions passing between them. Mike inches closer.

"I'm not Puck and I'm not Sam. I can only be myself. I hope that's enough for you." He laces their finger together. "I realize that this may not be conventional and I want you to know-"

He doesn't get to finish as his words are smothered by soft, full lips creating an explosion of fiery sensation. He grins, he's been deprived of her taste for less than a week and he found that he could never get enough, could never get tired. He leans her against the lockers and slips his arms around her as he deepens the kiss.

They're kissing for a long time and when they pull back, gasping for air he can't stop the word vomit.

"I want you and you alone. I don't want to share you with anyone else. I just want you."

There. He threw his heart out for her to take or to break, it was up to her.

She looks up at him from their embrace and for a split second he thinks he's made a mistake telling her.

"You aren't Puck or Sam." A teasing smile creeps its way up her lips. "But that's okay because I only want an idiot named Mike, that's never going to change." Santana knows she means it because within only a few months, he's managed to break down that ice wall she had built around her heart with only a warm smile and his kind nature. "And that idiot better know that I'm not willing to share him either otherwise there'll be hell to pay." Santana brings her fingers up to his lightly blacken eye, tracing the outline of the bruise carefully as not to cause him any pain.

He's not sure, but he thinks his heart just convulsed in pure joy. He grins like an idiot and pulls her into a tight hug. "Noted."

Santana's cheeks redden as classes are let out and people are buzzing around them but she doesn't care because she can't wipe that smile off her face even if someone poured an entire slushie over her head. She sighs contently into his chest as he presses a kiss to the crown of her head, feeling like they were the only people in those halls.

* * *

><p>She walks in dressed in her usual Cheerios uniform. This time however she's wearing a certain football player's letterman's jacket. She's gripping the hem of it nervously but it fits her just right.<p>

Rachael can't help but let a wide smile spread across her lips at the way a glint in the Latina's eyes grows as she spots a certain boy.

Finn nudges her with his elbow gently. "So it looks like they worked it out." He looks genuinely happy for them.

Santana reaches the top level of bleachers and greets her boyfriend with a soft peck and a whispered _hi_. She is completely oblivious to a gleeful group of their teammates watching her as she sits down beside him with a sigh.

Rachael had unfortunately seen Santana make out with her flings on many occasions, they were always sloppy and gross when their lips met. It was Santana's style. This however was soft and tender and somehow Rachael knew it was far more satisfying for her.

Rachael sighs contently for her two glee classmates.

The two were definitely a surprise. But as the days goes by without torment, everyone realizes it was a blessed surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
